Motorcycle drivers are an exposed group in the traffic. This shows, among others, statistics from the Swedish National Road Administration, which establish that during the period of, e.g., 2000-2004, 220 motorcycle drivers were killed in the Swedish traffic. Almost half of those were killed because of skull injuries, in spite of the fact that 77% of the victims used a helmet in a proper way. When consider the whole of Europe, the number of fatal accidents amounts to approx. 4000 annually.
In accidents, the motorcycle driver often becomes so badly injured that he/she himself/herself cannot describe what has happened, much less to contact the emergency service centre. In addition, 45% of all fatal motorcycle accidents are so-called single-vehicle accidents, which may mean that there are no witnesses of the accident. In addition, problems may arise in the communication chain within and between the different involved medical teams, which may result in vital information being misunderstood, misrepresented or omitted.
Within the medical service, there is a great need of information around, among other things, skull injuries in connection with motorcycle accidents. This applies to ambulance personnel as well as nursing staff and physicians in trauma departments and neurosurgical departments. In case of an accident, correct information may be crucial and govern the type of effort to be effected, in all stages of the nursing chain. Based on sensor technology, Umbilical Design AB and Googol Business Navigator AB have developed a system to register, analyze and store information in connection with accidents.
A plurality of systems for measuring violence against the body and automatic calling in case of an accident are previously known.
One such a system is known by the patent document WO2006036567, which discloses a system that, by means of a plurality of (more than one) sensors, monitors physiological parameters (violence) on external parts of the body (the head) of players active in team sports. The system primarily measures linear violence and rotary violence. With sports activities, reference is here made to ice hockey, American football and similar sports where a great amount of violence against the head occurs. The disadvantage, and what separates this system from the present idea, is                that it is limited to team sports,        that it monitors physiological parameters of external parts of the body in order to, when a predefined amount of accumulated violence is attained, notify, for instance, a coach who takes the player off the plane to counteract more extensive injury,        that it does not link registered parameters to body movements, and therefore it cannot be used to recreate a course of events.        
Another similar system is known by the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,509, which discloses a system connected to acceleration sensors that record the size and the direction of an acceleration that arises from an impact against a body part, such as a head, of a person during physical activity such as team sports. The disadvantage, and what separates the system from the present idea, is                that the system depends on a plurality of sensors,        that it requires that the sensors are placed with at least one axis perpendicularly to the head,        that it preferably is designed to alarm when a predetermined amount of accumulated violence against the body has been attained,        that it preferably is used to register preknown violence against the body, which thereby means normal and expected violence,        that it is not related to calling about accidents, which applies to abnormal and non-expected violence.        
Another such system is known by the patent document JP2001344678, which discloses a system connected to sensors for measuring pulse, blood pressure and oxygen absorption capacity as well as a GPS. The sensors for measuring pulse, blood pressure and oxygen absorption capacity are connected to wrist and ears. The system contains an acceleration sensor that registers abnormal accelerations (e.g. an accident) whereupon it measures pulse, blood pressure and oxygen absorption capacity and sends that information together with time, location and static (preprogrammed) information about the user to a database, which estimates the extent of the accident and what type of effort that should be carried out.
The disadvantage, and what separates the system from the present idea, is                that it only processes pulse, blood pressure and oxygen absorption capacity relating to the injured person,        that it does not process violence against specific external parts of the body (the head),        that it uses the accelerometer only to register that the accident occurs,        that it not registers course of events over time, and thereby cannot be used to recreate and visualize course of events, and        that it is limited to send the information by means of a telephone.        
Another such system is known by the patent document JP2004310309, which discloses a car-based system, which by means of a sensor registers an accident. Information from the sensor is sent together with static (preprogrammed) data, such as age, gender, blood group, medical history, of the car's owner to an emergency service centre. The extent of the accident is estimated based on the particulars, whereupon an emergency team is sent to the location.
The disadvantage, and what separates the system from the present idea, is                that it is connected to the car and thereby not registers violence against the body, and        that it only processes static (preprogrammed) data.        
Another such system is known by the patent document JP2005075253, which discloses a car-based system, which by means of an acceleration sensor registers an accident. The system is connected to cameras and microphones. Upon an accident and/or risk of an accident, pictures are taken of the surroundings, sound is recorded and sent together with information about time, location to a service centre. The disadvantage, and what separates the system from the present idea, is                that it is connected to the car and thereby only indirectly applies to violence against the body,        that it employs cameras and microphones to collect data,        that it seems to have, as a primary function, to predict accidents by means of the above-mentioned data collection.        
An additional system for the detection of an accident having occurred is known by US 20030197608 A1. The system is arranged to automatically generate alarm by means of an alarm device integrated in a helmet, which helmet is worn by a person. However, this system is not arranged to register how vital data are developing after the accident has occurred.